evilzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Karin
Name: Karin Age: Unknown, Birthplace: Unknown Karin is the fragment of Lea and also became apart of Setsuna who aids her in her fight as well as her travels. She encounters Setsuna Saizuki as she gives her the sapphire ring called Lea Feil and the flame and light sword, Klau Solas making Setsuna to become the Guardian Angel. Throughout in Setsuna's episodes, Karin is shown to assist Setsuna in her battles as well as trying to protect her from being killed as the latter also protects her from being taken away. However, she became weak when she overuses her powers while trying to hide in Setsuna's body as Setsuna also weakens when Karin is in her body knowing of her limits of using her powers and it was the reason why Setsuna's behavior changes from being shy and determined to being a sinister and evil when Karin becomes severely weaken and was under Ihadurca's control when she is close by. Kakurine also knows her as being Lea's fragment whom she once kills every incarnations of Lea and she warns Setsuna.to leave the place or she will kill her. Setsuna makes a promise to Karin to stay by her side which she agrees. In the final battle against Ihadurca, she was nearly absorbed by her only to be rejected by them due to their friendly bond between herself and Setsuna. After Ihadulca's defeat, she uses the last of her strength where she and Ihadulca disappears by teleportation and Setsuna cries her name in anguish. In Setsuna's ending she finally reunites with Setsuna who is wondering at the park after she graduates in her own school within her own body. Appearance and Personality Karin appears to have a green shoulder length hair with long fringes in each sides of her hair and green eyes. She wears a different shades of pink dress with a white v-collar that resembles a sailor fuku with a red gem in the center of her dress as the interior of the hem of her dress is blue green and walks on barefoot. In her in-game appearance, her hair and eyes became neon green and her dress is magenta instead of different shades of pink and the collar of her dress is neon green instead of white. When Setsuna in her alternate appearance, Karin's dress became pale green and her hair is blue. When Setsuna in her third outfit, Karin changes her outfit as she was seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt and red short skirt. Unlike Setsuna who is shy, sweet and determined, Karin is described as a serious, compassionate and a very outspoken person who is willing to aid Setsuna whatever she can but her powers is behind her limitations. She is also very protective to Setsuna when her some of her opponents are planned to kill her and her sword Klau Solas as seen in Setsuna's story when she confronts Keiya and later Lie who becomes impatient due to the appearance of her weapon. Karin also knows Lie becomes the puppet of an another consciousness which he was control by Shahal. When overusing her powers, Karin becomes severely weaken this also affects in Setsuna's body where she hides within her especially her worriedness if she would be controlled Setsuna similar to Lie which Setsuna states it was a bad joke. Although she controls Setsuna by force during her confrontation with Alty which changes Setsuna's behavior from being sinister and evil. Despite being a fragment to Lea, Karin is a good person and is also determined to aid Setsuna as well as her battle against Ihadurca due to their friendly bond and it was the reason why she rejected Ihadurca's assimilation. Gameplay She appears in Setsuna's story mode as a ghost form within Setsuna and she is mostly seen empowering Setsuna's abilities as well as controlling her actions during battles. Trivia * Karin bears a striking resemblance to Ellis of Battle Arena Toshinden fighting game series as both girls have green hair and wears pink as their primary outfits. ** Ellis' primary outfit in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 resembles Karin's outfit in a same color scheme which is different shades of pink. * In Setsuna's ending, it's unknown how Karin appeared after she disappears along with Ihadurca implying that she was revived but in Setsuna's own body. * She shares the same name in the game Street Fighter Alpha 3 which is Sakura's rival, Karin. Category:Characters Category:Heroes